rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 20: Summer Squash or He's Too Flat for Me/Transcript
Narrator: '''Well, Rocky and Bullwinkle are up to their necks in trouble...and in water, too, for Boris Badenov dumped them into the harbor, and a huge ocean liner began to squeeze them against the dock. '''Bullwinkle: '''It's coming closer, Rock! '''Narrator: '''Up on the bridge, Captain Peter Peachfuzz, with his customary efficiency was giving out a series of conflicting orders. '''Captain Peachfuzz: ''(stutters) Haul the haussend! Half ahead! Ful-full astern! Batten the hatch! Bloop the bleep! Smartly now! '''Narrator: '''But still, the ship inched inward. '''Bullwinkle: '''I can't hold it off, Rock! I'm folding up like a eight-cord bean! '''Narrator: '''The crowd gasped, for now there was only one thing between our heroes and disaster--Bullwinkle's antlers. '''Rocky: '''Will they hold, Bullwinkle? '''Bullwinkle: '(straining) ''It ain't the antlers I'm worried about--it's that space in between! '''Captain Peachfuzz: '''Here, catch this rope! '''Narrator: '''But in the excitement, Captain Peachfuzz let the rope go on the wrong side of the ship. Fortunately, it caught on a passing speedboat, and slowly, but surely, the liner was pulled outward. A moment later, the boys were being hauled aboard the S.S. Andalusia in a cargo net. Everybody was overjoyed at the rescue. Well, almost everybody. ''(cut to Boris writing in his diary) Boris: ''(writing and reading) "Dear Diary: Today I killed off Moose and Squirrel. Weather continues fair." ''(Natasha sees Rocky and Bullwinkle) Natasha: 'Boris, look! They're safe! '''Boris: '''Raskolnikov! Now I got to erase whole page! '''Narrator: '''Well, the Andalusia finally got underway. For two days, the two spies remained hidden in their cabin. Then one morning... '''Natasha: '''Boris, Boris! Look at mooseberry bush! '''Narrator: '''Sure enough, the mooseberry bush looked terrible. Its leaves had lost their luster. Its branches drooped sadly. The spies quickly summoned the ship's doctor. '''Doctor: '''It's simple. This plant is seasick. '''Boris: '''Seasick? '''Doctor: '''Yes, I recommend you get it out in the air and sunshine. A few quick turns around the deck every day should do the trick. ''(Boris and Natasha are seen walking around the deck with the dying mooseberry bush) '''Narrator: '''But that wasn't as simple as it sounded. '''Boris: '''Look, it's Moose and Squirrel. Hide quick. '''Narrator: '''And the spies ducked out of sight as our heroes passed. '''Boris: '''All clear, Natasha. '''Natasha: '''Oh, they are bound to find us sooner or later, Boris. '''Boris: '''Come, come, come! We'll think of a way! '''Narrator: '''And so the next time Rocky and Bullwinkle came around the corner of the deck, they saw three new passengers in deck chairs. '''Rocky: '''Hello, there, fellow sailors! '''Bullwinkle: '''Are you having a bon bon voyage? '''Boris: '''It's bit of all right, old chappy. Peep, peep! And all that salt rock! '''Rocky: '''Say, you must be English! '''Boris: ''(chuckles to Natasha) Well, I guess our little secret is out, mine dear. ''(Boris rushes to Rocky with his business card) Boris: '''Allow me to introduce myself. Sir Thomas Lippen-Boris at your service. '''Rocky: '''Not Sir Thomas Lippen-Boris, the Millionaire Yachtsman. '''Boris: '''Of course, old boy. See? It says so on card. And this is my wife, Lady Alice. '''Rocky: '''Howdy! '''Natasha: '''Charmed, I'm sure, dollink. '''Boris: '''And this is my uncle, Chumandulee. Pronunced Chumley. '''Rocky: '''Hi. I'm Rocky, and this is Bullwinkle. '''Bullwinkle: '''Pronounced Binky. '''Boris: '''Sorry, chaps. Uncle Chumley is taking nap right now. '''Bullwinkle: '''Looks like a keen idea. '''Boris: '''Well, then why don't you have lie down, old chappy? Here, use mine chair. We will take walk around deck with your little friend. '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, that's mighty thoughty of you. '''Natasha: ''(whispers to Boris) Boris, you are leaving Moose with Uncle Chumley? '''Boris: '(whispers) ''Of course, then Squirrel go with us. And when we're alone...(laughs quietly) You get it? '''Natasha: '(quiet chuckle) ''I get it. '''Boris: '(whispers to Natasha) ''So will Squirrel. ''(to Rocky) ''Come along now! Last one around the deck is a soggy crumpet! '''Narrator: '''And as Rocky went trustingly into the dark shadows of the boat deck with Boris and Natasha, Bullwinkle lay down next to Uncle Chumley. '''Bullwinkle: '(snoring) Narrator: But when a stray breeze blew away the handkerchief over Uncle Chumley's face, it wasn't a person at all, but the mooseberry bush in disguise. Will Bullwinkle catch on, for once? And what about Rocky, all alone with Sir Thomas and Lady Alice? Don't miss our next episode: The Earl and the Squirrel or The March of Crime!